Nickol
by Nickol465
Summary: What if Beckett's mothers murder isn't the only reason she can't have the relationship she wants... total my imagination i have a big imagination.


**AN: Hey guys this is my first story i was watching castle and it popped into my head... Ya **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Castle *Sigh***

I walked into the house, dropped my keys on the table, and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey Nikki how was the rehearsal?" Amy asked sitting next to her.

"Tiring when they say one more time, they mean twenty more times." I said sarcastically.

I got up and walked to the kitchen got a water then sat back down next to Amy again.

"Nikki can I need to tell me something." Amy said now with a serious face.

"Sure anything." I said now being concerned and wondering what she needed to tell me.

"It has something to do with your-" Then the door was knocked down and a man with a mask was on the other side, holding a gun. As we stood up, he looked rather confused like he didn't know who is who between Amy and I. Until he spotted my ring, the ring Paula gave me for my birthday when I was eleven.

I don't remember much just that I was pushed and I heard a gun shot but since he didn't come after me I realized he only had one bullet( If you come prepared to shoot someone bring more than one). I didn't know what to do I was in shock so I did the one thing I could, I ran, I wasn't going to go live this again. The first time was to painful, the first time I wasn't going to live it down again. No not again!

* * *

><p>"Wait where did you say the crime scene was?" Castle asked for the tenth time since we have been in the car.<p>

"Castle will you be quiet you'll see when we get there." Beckett said trying to concentrate on the road and not her partner who was now messing with the radio.

" Umm.. This is an awesome house." Castle said getting out of the car looking at the mansion before him. They both walked up the stairs to into the house.

It was huge, and open the windows everywhere, a big pool. Everything seemed to be in place, nothing trashed, even the white couches were still white. No blood anywhere either which means it was just one shot. Castle was gnawing at every little thing as we went to go see Lanie.

"Hey Lanie what do we have?" Beckett said walking through the door and walking to Lanie.

"Is that Nikki?" Castle asked looking at the body.

"No but looks like her right? Her name is Amy Linard and she's 13, looks like Nikki but isn't related at all." Lanie walked around the body.

"Ok so COD?" Beckett asked following Lanie.

"One bullet to the heart, who every did this planned it well to get that good of a shot. But the only problem is that we can't find the bullet it's gone. We looked everywhere, we found the whole were the bullet hit" Lanie said walking to the couch and pointing to it. " Just no bullet."

"Ok so no bullet. Do we have any information on her at all?" Beckett asked knowing the answer already. If she looked like Nikki then she probable is a stunt double? No she does her own stunts, right? Well then who the hell is she and where did she come from? There's got to be a story behind this right? Great I thought now I'm talking like Castle.

"Well let me get her back to the lab and I can get all the information on her as I can." Lanie said getting ready to leave with the body.

"Ok Esposito and Ryan you guys talk to everyone who works here. Castle and I are going to go and try to find Nikki." Beckett now leaving back to her car.

"How are we going to find a known celebrity like Nikki in New York City?" Castle asked catching up with Beckett.

"Well first we'll ask her manager what she's has planned for today and find her there." Beckett said getting into the car with Castle, who is in the passenger seat waiting for her to start the car.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys, One more time" Yelled the Director, whose name was David.<p>

"One more or twenty more?" I said sarcastically as I and my dancers got back into our places. Music started playing everyone was dressed like there going to a party for the song _Hello._

As soon as the song ended and that's when I saw her standing with her badge up getting ready to say-

"NYPD, Nikki we need to ask you a few questions about a murder that happened this morning." Beckett said holding her badge looking at Nikki and then looking at everyone else.

" Nikki what's going on?" The David asked walking behind her, he was taller than Nikki.

"I don't know, umm Detective why don't we go backstage and we can talk back there." I said pointing to the stage door. Beckett nodded and started to follow I mouthed to the David 'Get Fergie.' He nodded and went to go find her.

"So you guys are cops?" I asked referring to Castle.

"Well I'm a cop Detective Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle." Looking at Castle not knowing who he is.

"Ya I don't know who he is." Nikki said.

"Really, you read?" Castle asked hoping she did.

"Ohh no, no time for reading." Nikki said sitting down on the couch that was in her dressing room. Castle had a 'offence' look on his face.

"Ok so who was murdered? Because were kind of busy." I said not wanting to here what she was going to say anyway.

"Yes, I know I saw that." Beckett said sensing something wrong until Castle spoke up.

"I know who she is but the lest she can do is read a little." He mumbled on about that over and over.

" Ok, well it was Amy Linard. Who was murdered." Beckett said seeing the sadness set upon the young celebrity's face.

"Amy is dead, but I just saw her yesterday." I said hoping they would by it hopefully the door opened and every one turned there head looking at who was standing there Castle and Beckett were stunned a little. Fergie was on the other side of it. Once she saw me she knew what they were talking about and now she was dragged in it, which she really tried not to be. After my father was murdered and I have no idea where or who my mom even was, Fergie took me in. I got into to acting and performing. I tried to forget what I saw that night but I could not even…. Not even if I tried.

"I'll give you two a minute." Beckett said Dragging Castle out who was still shocked that he got to see Fergie.

Once they where out of site. "What are we going to do!" I said in a whisper hoping that they could not here her.

" Oh no don't you go dragging this on Nickol, tell them what happened, and you know who did it then they can find him." Fergie said trying to get some sense in her.

"No for what he did I'm not going to let the police get in the way of everything, If anyone is going to find him It's going to be me!" I said not changing my mind about that at all.

"Fine but they will find out sooner or later." Fergie said then opened the door to let them in.

"I just have a couple of questions to ask you, Where were you two last night between 12 and 1 am?" Beckett asked.

"We were both here practicing for the concert." Fergie said standing right behind me.

"Ok" Beckett said "If we can get a little more information on Amy we'll be on our way."

Once Castle and Beckett left Fergie turned around and hit me in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" I said rubbing my arm.

"For not telling them!" Fergie said

"I will tell once they find out she did not die at 1 am she died at 2 am so I'll sit and wait patiently while they figure this out on there own." I said leaving and grabbing my laptop. If someone was going to find him I was sure it was going to be me.

* * *

><p>Once Castle and Beckett got back to the 12th with more information then they thought. Ryan and Esposito were waiting for them.<p>

"Hey what did you find out about our Celebrity look-a-like?" Ryan asked.

"Well for a 13 year old she wasn't social at all. Nikki said that she didn't have many friends." Beckett said looking at her notes.

" Did she have any family?" Ryan asked.

"Not that Nikki knew of, her mother died and her father is in jail and she doesn't know if she had any sibling. Amy never talked about it" Beckett said adding information to the board.

"Where's Esposito?" Beckett asked looking at Ryan.

"He's talking to the head of security to get the video from last night." Ryan said.

"How did talking to the staff go?" Beckett asked sitting in her chair.

"Well they said that nothing was stolen or out of order, and the only way to get in is to know the password or they let them in." Ryan said.

"Ok so our suspect probable knew our victim or of our victim." Beckett said.

"Ok, try and see if anyone knew about Amy and Nikki." Beckett said.

* * *

><p>"Lanie, what did you call me down here for?" Esposito said coming through the morgue doors.<p>

"Why didn't you car Beckett?" He asked.

"Because its about Beckett" Lanie said walking to the board behind her. "I was looking for any finger prints on Amy and I found one it was Nikki's or should I say Nickol." Lanie said.

"Ya so Nickol her real name most celebrities do that." He said walking to looking at what she had on the board.

"Yes but her last name was changed about 5 years ago her real name, her birth name is Nickol Durish." Lanie said.

"Ya so what does this mean?" Esposito asked.

"What does it mean? Javi, her mother so called " A banded her" when she was little, Beckett baby was kidnapped by the father who's name is Braynden Durish. He died 5 years ago I remember because it was in the news and Kate was wondering if he had her but she did not know her name." Lanie was explaining.

"So Nickol is Beckett's Daughter?" Esposito asked.

"Yes, but to be sure I need DNA from Beckett and Nickol." Lanie said looking like it going to be difficult.

"Go and get Beckett I have something for her" Lanie said as Esposito walked out.


End file.
